Toonballs
by The One Named Light
Summary: AC TIME!
1. Chapter 1

Lonestarr---------------------------Sora(Kingdom Hearts)  
Anitim ToonKiller(NEW!)-------------Timmy Turner(Fairly OddParents)  
Barf--------------------------------Donald & Goofy(Disney)  
Princess Vespa of Druidia-----------Aileta(Code Lyoko)  
Dot Matrix--------------------------Herself Lady Katherine----------------------Ohno(Mighty Orbots)  
Col. Sandurz------------------------Himself Lord Domo(NEW!)---------------------Mezmeron Dark Helmet-------------------------Himself Helmet's Servants(NEW!)-------------Mezmeron's Ghostmonsters Presedent Shroob--------------------ME Pizza The Hutt----------------------Himself Radar Technician--------------------Jerimie(Code Lyoko)  
King Roland, Ruler of Druidia-------Franz Hopper Prince Valium-----------------------Sanderson(Fairly OddParrents)  
Kane--------------------------------Looking Three Ring Circus-------------------MFC Mall--------------------------------Mr. Meaty Yogurt------------------------------Bigweld himself Vinnie------------------------------Vlad 


	2. A Plot is Reveiled

**TOONBALLS**

**Once upon a time warp...**

**In a galaxy very, very, very, very, far away there lived a ruthless race of beings called...ToonBalls.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**The evil leaders of Planet ToonBall, having foolishly squandered their precious atmotsphere, have devised a secret plan to take evry breath of air away from their peace-loving neighbor, Planet Druidia.**

**Today is Princess Sam's wedding day. Unbeknownst to the princess but knownst to us, danger lurks in the stars above...**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ.**

**If You Can Read it that way, You Don't Need Glasses**

Greeny: Toonami Apologizes For The fault in the story, Which will show some non-Related images shortly, Those Responsible Have been Sacked.

Mario and Luigi were sitting on the roof of a very very very tall building.

"Ya know" Mario says. "I could go for a refreshing Sprite"

Luigi agreed and went inside to get the Sprite… little did he know… there was only ONE SPRITE LEFT!

Luigi got back holding one Sprite.

"Mario! This is the last one!" Luigi yelled and then started to drink it. Mario jumped up and charged at Luigi, but it was too late, Luigi had already started drinking it.

"NOOOOOOO!" Mario screamed and then started attacking. A battle had started on the roof between these two Sprite fanatics.

As they fought over the sprite, that Afro Sprite Doll thing from the advertisements jumped up and yelled. "GIMME MY FRESH CRISP LEMON LIME SPRITE BABY!… SHOW EM MY MOTTO!"

Sadly, as the Sprite Logo was talking, Mario launched a fireball at him, melting him to the floor.

"AHHH! I REALLY NEED THAT SPRITE NOW! I'M BURNING!" the logo screamed.

As the Sprite guy was dieing, Luigi grabbed Mario and flung him over the edge of the very very very tall building. Mario slapped into the ground in pain, but wasn't dead. Then an ambulance went to get him, but ran him over instead. Mario died.

"HAHAHA BROTHER! I WIN! YOU AREN'T THE BEST ONE AFTER ALL NOW ARE YOU!" Luigi screamed and started to take another drink.

Just before Luigi had taken a drink, Peach waked up to him and winked. Before he knew it, Luigi had given his Sprite to Peach. Realizing what he had done he pulled out a baseball bat and started beating Peach with it. Zelda had then walked by to witness the horrid scene. She gasped in horror.

"THAT'S MY SPRITE!" she yelled and turned into Sheik. She then flung ten needles expertly at Luigi, hitting only his hands and not the Sprite. Luigi dropped the Sprite and dueled Sheik. Sadly, Luigi could never hope to stand up to Sheik in a match, so he just pulled a gun and mowed her down instead. Amazingly, he did this while he still had ten needles stuck in his hands (he did it all for the Sprite).

It seemed that Luigi was going to be getting his Sprite now. But just as he was about to drink it, the melted logo jumped up onto his face and bit his eyes out. "HAHAHAHAHA! DIE!" the Sprite Logo screamed whilst chewing on the eyeballs of Luigi. Luigi died of an ear infection.

The Sprite Logo dude was the only one left now, and he was all alone with his sprite.

"YECH! THOSE EYES TASTED NASTY! SO I'LL JUST WASH IT DOWN WITH THAT FRESH CRISP LEMON LIME FLAVOR OF SPRITE!" the Logo said triumphantly. But there was a problem. The Sprite was larger than the logo, so the logo couldn't drink it. He sure tried though.

The Sprite Afro Logo thing sat and melted on to the floor… again… when Link walked in.

"Cool! A Sprite!" Link said and picked it up. Then Link left.

"NOOO! Don't leave me! All I wanted was the FRESH CRISP LEMON LIME FLAVOR OF A SPRITE!" cried the Sprite Afro Logo thing as the scene slowly faded away. Suddenly a hawk swooped down and carried the logo away to be fed to its young.

The camera went higher and higher to show just how much blood was shed in that building on that fateful day… barely any.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The Toonball mothership, the Massive, was massively slowly taking an extremely long time to move. It's liscense plate was labeled "We Brake for No One." in bold black print just underneth the the engines. Colenel Sandurz, Planet Toonball's highest commander, was watching the stars while finishing his burito. Then Sargent McBadBat called his name.

"Col. Sandurz," The Toonball said.

"What is it Sargent McBadBat?" Purple said after scraping the crumbs from his burito off his shirt.

"You told me to let you know the moment Planet Druidia was in site, sir." McBadBat said.

Sandurz tried to recall, "So?"

"Planet Druidia is in site, sir!"

"You're really a ToonBall." he said making McBadBat smile in a proud way. "You know that right?"

"Thanks sir."

"Did you notify Lord Helmet?"

"Yessir he's on his way here." McBadBat said.

Then Zarnot said "Make way for Dark Helmet!"

"Move out of the way for Dark Helmet." Sandurz ordered.

Stem spewed from the ceiling as a peice of the ceiling began to descend as the Toonballs gathhered around except McBatbat and Sandurz. Lasrs flashed as Dark Helmet waved as Toonballs cheered.

Then He Had a Problem Involving His Breath He Undoes His Mask To Reveal a nerd "I Can't Breathe In This Thing" we're apporaching Planet Druidia, sir."

"Good," Helmet said. "I'll call Toonball City and notify President Shroom right now."

"I already did that sir." McBadBat said as Helmet picked the phone and then placed it done angrily. "He knows everything."

"What!" Red said. "You Went over my helmet? Well, you know what that means."

He took out a strange Ring with An S in it

"No!" McBadBat said shocked in terror. "Oh crud. No,no, no, no. Anything but that! I'll never do it agin never!"

He got his Mask back On "Oh, No! Not That!"

"Yes, That." Helmet said.

He Then Zapped Him In The Nuts, He Falls (Almost Dead) "That's Inappropriate, Ya Know, Ow, Oh, Yeow, Dead"

"Anyone else? No? Good, Sandurz," Helmet called.

"Sir!"

"I don't see the planet...thing." Helmet said.

"Planet Druidia? We don't have visual contact but he have it on the radar. Shall I punch it up?"

"Nah, I'll do it myself."

"Very good sir."

Helmet looked at a weird display of beeping and bubbling.

"The heck's a matter with this thing? You call this a radar screen?"

"Uh no, sir, this is Mr. Coffee and Donuts. Care for some?" Sandurz said as he grabbed a cup and a small saucer.

"Yes!" Helmet said. "I alway have coffee and donuts before watching radar you know."

"I do, sir."

"Everyone knows that!" Helmet shouted agian.

"OF COURSE WE DO, SIR!" The Toonballs said protecting thier Nuts.

"Okay, ahem, now that I have my coffee and donuts, I can see the radar. Where is it?"

Purple tapped ona machine called Mr. Radar next to the coffee and donut machine. "Right here."

"Change it to channel three." Red said taking a bite out of one of his donuts.

A picture of an Earth-like planet appeared as the words Ch. 3 in bright green flashed on the top-left corner.

"Ah, Planet Druidia and underneth that dome is 10,000 years of fresh air. Have you made contact?" Red asked.

"We haven't made contact sir. King Jack is attending his daughter Princess Sam's wedding."

"Everyone got that? Huh? Huh, huh?" Helmet said breaking the Fourth-Wall. He turned back to Sandurz. "Good. When is the Princess to be married?"

"Within the hour sir." He responded.

"Well, I hope it's a long ceromony, cause it's gonna be a short honeymoon."

Red and Purple began to laugh a little. Red took a sip of his coffee and has a hard time Swallowing. He spits It out(Sandurz Slapped Him) and Spits Out Yin and Yang, Who Hit Their Thirties and Are Now Human, Wearing(Insert What They Wear at the end of Wubble in Paridise) Yin Has Long Hair, Yang Has A Tiny Bald Spot on the Back of his Head

"HOT!!! IT'S TOO HOT!!!!!"


	3. Andy Milonakis

I have Toons on my Head-on my head-on my head-on my head Don't call me head-call me head-call me head-call me head

CN! That's How I Stroll, Son Got A Brand New shirt and alot more Thinks, Son

It Zany Hot, 5 Zillion Degrees I Go to my Knees Just to give a little Brease

Forget about Teens, I have Toons on my Head And All the other ACeeds, They Can Cruise on My Head

Oh, My God My foot Stuck. Not the one owned by ya Well i'll Self lothing apple tied to a shoe horn Ya

"I Hate Myself"

I'm AC Milonakis And This is Me Show After Me Flow, You know you Gotta go

Got this CN City for my NE Town And This Wiimyx shot for my Smuw Swartz smow, PEACE! 


End file.
